


Punishment

by NerdHQ_084



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Abuse, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, But also fluff moments, Character Death, Cruel and unusual punishment, Feels, M/M, My soul cried, Please can we make that tag a thing, Rape, Sweetspark Star, Torture, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 02:59:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21439108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdHQ_084/pseuds/NerdHQ_084
Summary: Hiya Nerdlings,Well, here I am. I've had this on the pile for a long time, but I legitimately broke my Starscream writing it, and he wasn't helping when I tried to type. But I did it. I really love and hate this one because it is so cruel and bitter, but sprinkled with moments of the sweetest Scree I've ever written. #SweetsparkStar will be a thing like #MeltyMegs.Also, for those who care, I have Relic Hunter chapter 6 written. Life is just a glitch and I've had no motivation to type 20+ pages of insanity. But I'm working on that next, probably along with some ScreexKO or OptiMegs as those bugs have bitten me.Aaaannyyyway, enjoy the pain, trigger warnings are hardcore in place. Proceed as you will and thanks for reading :)-Ghost
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya Nerdlings,
> 
> Well, here I am. I've had this on the pile for a long time, but I legitimately broke my Starscream writing it, and he wasn't helping when I tried to type. But I did it. I really love and hate this one because it is so cruel and bitter, but sprinkled with moments of the sweetest Scree I've ever written. #SweetsparkStar will be a thing like #MeltyMegs.  
Also, for those who care, I have Relic Hunter chapter 6 written. Life is just a glitch and I've had no motivation to type 20+ pages of insanity. But I'm working on that next, probably along with some ScreexKO or OptiMegs as those bugs have bitten me.  
Aaaannyyyway, enjoy the pain, trigger warnings are hardcore in place. Proceed as you will and thanks for reading :)
> 
> -Ghost

Aside from the Vehicon that brought his energon each solar cycle, Starscream had been hanging from the chains in his cell for cycles without contact. He had assumed Megatron intended to kill him, as he very nearly had with all the Seeker’s past betrayals. But no, he hadn’t even drug the SIC down here himself. Now Starscream was in a position much like he had put that human, Agent Fowler, in, chained and blindfolded in such a way that he was at everyone’s mercy.

Finally, two sets of pedes entered the cell. Not able to tell who it was, he tensed, waiting to be shot, stabbed of struck. No attack came. Instead, he flinched as servos lightly slipped down his frame to sensitive plating…and his interfacing panels. He vented sharply.

“Gah! N-No! Please! Shoot me, beat me, _anything _but this!!” The servos didn’t stop, two becoming four as they roused particular sensors in his wings and beneath cracks in his armor. He desperately tried to contain the vents and moans his processor decided he should make, but a few slipped, especially when digits found their way into his valve, port, and up his spike.

Starscream had long since lost the ability to track time, only marking solar cycles by his feedings. He didn’t know how long these unknown mechs played with him before finally spiking him, letting his chains support him while they simultaneously fragged his aft and port. And they weren’t kind. Every joint and cable hurt as they pounded into him, ruining his delicate mesh and overworked sensors. He hadn’t fragged in decacycles.

Eventually, they finished with him, one filling his port and the other his raw intake, leaving his a limp mess as they walked out. No one had ever taken advantage of him like that before, though Megatron had locked him in a cell countless times. And he didn’t even know who they were! They didn’t even grunt. At least it was over…

But it wasn’t over. Later, another came in to have his way. And another, and another. Even in his delirious state, Starscream began to notice that every spike was the same, every pedesteps. Drones. Was he to be fragged b every drone on the ship? None made a sound, spike after spike until he was numb and covered in transfluid. At some point, they stopped coming, and he quickly passed out, hanging limply in his chains until his feeder came. Was he also one of the ones who used him?

He didn’t know and never would, but the mech wiped up a large portion of the mess and left wordlessly. Some three or four feeding later, it happened again. This time, different pedesteps came in between the drones. Unnerving claws ran over him, making him screech.

“No! No, not you! You can’t, beast!” The Insecticon barely clicked, immediately abusing his aft and leaving as quickly as he came. More of them interspersed the vehicons, making the Seeker sick to his tanks, as if he hadn’t been already. In fact, he had already lost a considerable amount of energon to vomiting, though it was mostly transfluid in his tanks now.

The third time it happened, individual mechs took part. Could have been any of the command team, but he suspected the two who came in together were Breakdown and Knockout. They were admittedly some of the more skilled assailants, but the SIC didn’t care anymore. He had been clawed and bitten until he was a bleeding mess. One of his feedings, he managed to squeak out a word.

“_Why?_” He heard the drone stop, probably deciding whether he should answer.

“Megatron’s orders.” And he left. Megatron’s orders. So this was his Master’s plan, to have him fragged to death. His spike hurt, his valve was shredded, his port raw, but none of the damage was great enough for him to offline.

The vicious cycle continued, decacycle after decacycle. Everyone on the Nemesis had fragged the SIC by now, except for Soundwave and Megatron himself. Every three feedings they would come, using him like a glorified transfluid collector. His voice was gone, his optics were likely useless after so long in the dark, and he was too frail to ever truly recover, if given the chance. The most recent round left him as good as comatose, spent from the savage abuse.

When he woke, he immediately knew something was wrong. His chains were gone, replaced only by light shackles on his wrists and ankles. And he was lying on his back, clean and more comfortable than he had been in what felt like a millennia. Then he felt it, a looming warmth hanging over him as he dared to try opening his optics. An incinerator? His vision was blurred, blinded by even the minimal light. No…it was too quiet…..but then a smell reached him, ever so faint in whatever still area he was in.

“M-Master! Master you’re…mmph!” A violent pair of lips silenced him, brutal and cold. But he melted into them anyway, relishing in the reminder of the comfort he once found in that rough kiss. He knew there would be no comfort this time, but memory still made it tolerable.

“Master…” he squeaked when it finally ended.

“Do not sound so relieved, my treacherous Seeker. I have spent a long time deciding how I wished to end you. Now I know, but I have one last mission for you first. Starscream barely registered the spike sliding into his mangled valve, but he did feel it. His Master’s touch was unmistakable and size incomparable. Not even taking two drone spikes at once stretch him quite enough.

“Ah….Master….please…..”

“Begging for mercy won’t work this time.”

“N-not….mercy…..” His intake was so raw, every word felt like knives down his pipes. Megatron paused.

“Hmmm….then what are you begging for?” Scream huffed, bracing for the pain of explaining himself.

“You. Any of you, on any of me…..you’re a god compared to the monsters you let kill me.”

“Ah, Starscream, you do not know death. I will be no god when we’re finished.”

“I may as well be dead, Megatron. All that’s left is my frame, and a whisper of who I was. So use me while I can still feel, while I still feel for you. I don’t care anymore, because you were always a god….how could I have expected to conquer that? I should have kept you while you were mine….” Megatron did nothing, contemplating the raw confession. But he didn’t care, he couldn’t. They were too far gone.

“Hmm, don’t worry then. I’ll use you until your frame is on the edge of following your mind.” Megatron spiked every inch of him, in every orifice. Some sick part of the Seeker loved it, reveling in the pain. Overload after overload he screamed and begged, but he eventually realized what was different. His master was overloading in his valve, filling his gestation chamber like none of the others had. It all clicked into place.

The gladiator finished using him and left wordlessly, Starscream on the edge of unconsciousness. But his Master’s words echoed in his helm as he faded out.

_“One last mission.”_

It was a twisted sequence. Megatron had turned his quarters into Starscream’s prison, and he wasn’t allowed to leave except for when Soundwave escorted him to the Medbay. Despite how weak the seeker was, the gestation was going smoothly. He had been lucky enough not to carry a trine, only a single sparkling.

In his isolation, he would talk to the growing form within him, telling it stories of his adventures with Megatron, Knockout, even Shockwave. He spoke of all the heroic things Megatron had done on Cybertron, of the Exodus, of the Autobots killed worlds by refusing to yield. He didn’t know if the little one could hear him, but he hoped so. It was all he could give his sparkling.

Occasionally, Megatron would come to check his progress and frag him. Fresh transfluid aided the gestation, apparently. But Starscream did feel a hint more like his old self, talking to the unborn spark. A decacycle of so from birth, the con Lord came in, catching him mid-story.

“That’s cute, but he can’t hear you. What did you expect to do, sway him to your side?”

“Hardly. I’m telling him storied of the war, of your triumphs, how you never give up on the cause. Telling him how the Autobots refuse to accept defeat. But most of all, how much I love you, and how I was a fool to get in your way.” Megatron hid his shock. After all this, Starscream still admired….no, loved him?

“I hardly believe that. I destroyed you every way I could. And you are far too petty not to turn it against me.”

“I told you a long time ago, that Starscream is dead. I’m all that’s left.”

“And just what are you then?”

“A ghost of his best parts, and best memories. His love and his honor and pride. The Starscream who wanted nothing more than to see the birth of a new Cybertron, standing at your side. But I’ll never see that day. I can only hope it comes soon.”

“You can’t have loved me. No one can. They only ever fear or admire.”

“If that’s what you want to believe, so be it. We’ve long since finished fighting. But this one, this spark I carry, he will be better than both of us.” Megatron glared and left the room with a huff.

Soon enough, the Seeker found himself in the Medbay for birthing. It all went smoothly, to his relief, but he was too frail these days to handle even so easy a birth. There was a lot of pain and energon, and he faded in and out of consciousness several times. Eventually it all stopped, and he was just glad that Megatron had elected to not be there, so it was only him and Knockout in this special moment.

The medic held a small mech before him, his only heir and offspring. He looked like his father, but if Megatron had been a Seeker. As he reached out, the red medic turned away, intending to present the sparkling to his sire.

“Knockout, please! I might never see him again. Just…let me hold him….just once.” Knockout saw the desperation in his tired optics, pitying the ruined SIC. He vented.

“…Alright, for you.” He handed the small frame to his shaking carrier. Starscream blinked away joyful tears as the little one reached up, touching his faceplate.

“Darkstar. No matter what your father does to you, or what he trains you to be….you’ll always be my greatest achievement, my best gift to this universe. Make him proud like I never could.” He hugged the mechling close, nuzzling him tearfully. He carefully returned him to the medic. “You’ll tell me, won’t you? If he approves?”

“Yeah, Screamers…I will.”

“And you’ll look after him?”

“Your…Darkstar, you said?”

“Yes.”

“Of course I will.”

“Thank you, for everything.” The medic left with a nod, quickly arriving at Megatron’s throne room.

“My lord, I present Darkstar, your son and heir.” He knelt, holding the squirming sparkling out to the gladiator, who took him.

“A bit smaller than I expected, but well formed. Took a fair bit after his carrier it seems, frame wise. What did you call him?”

“Darkstar. Starscream named him already.”

“Heh, as if that changes things. No matter, it’s a good name. He will be a fine heir.”

The centuries ran on, and Starscream began to wonder if Megatron had forgotten about his plans to kill him. He had seen his offspring only a servoful of times, accompanied by his sire. But today he came alone, to restock the room’s energon supply. Scream said nothing, watching his teenaged son sadly. Apparently, it bothered him.

“What do you want, mother?” He hissed the title.

“Heh, just like your father, I see. I don’t want anything. I’m just watching.”

“Well don’t, it’s weird.”

“Weird for me to watch my own sparkling, whom I barely know?” Darkstar shifted, not knowing how to respond.

“Father says I’m not allowed to talk to you. That you are nothing but a traitor.” Scree snickered.

“Yes, that’s all I am to him now. He chose his path. I still love him, but he’ll get around to killing me eventually. I think he forgot.”

“He…wait, what? You _love_ him?”

“You really think I’d have put up with him all those eons if I didn’t? He’s a real glitch to deal with most of the time. But yes, and a long, long time ago, he cared for me, but I think he’s forgotten that as well. I would tell you stories of our conquests before you were born. You couldn’t hear me of course, but it made me feel a little bit closer to you, knowing he would take you from me.”

“I….I did hear you….but I thought they were dreams…” The young mech looked away, clearly out of his element.

“Oh? Well, maybe I should have said more, then. But there’s nothing to be done now. You had better get back, before he gets suspicious.”

“But, I…”

“None of that, little Star. Just don’t forget the last thing I told you. You are my greatest gift to this universe, and you will be greater than both your father and me. So no matter what, just keep going. I’ll only be a hindrance now.” The boy was getting teary. “Don’t cry. It doesn’t suit your strength.” Starscream carefully embraced him, as though he might break. “I see why he sent you. It’s okay. Go on.”

“Mother…I don’t…”

“Hush. It’s better this way. You’ll be doing me a favor, even.” Darkstar sniffed, and before he could think twice, he acted. Scream didn’t move, or make a sound. “Thank you. Be strong for me.” He pulled back enough to smile at his heir, before the light left his optics. Darkstar carefully retracted his blade and laid his carrier down, wiping one last tear as he stood. The doors opened and a heavy servo gripped his shoulder.

“You did well. We could not allow such a traitor to live on any longer.”

“Of course not, Father. But still…can we bury him? Starscream was still my carrier, traitor or not.” For once, Megatron smiled faintly, a softness in his optics.

“I’ll see to it that he’s buried.”

“Personally?”

“…Yes. Personally.” Late that night he returned to the room, gently gathering up Starscream’s cold frame. Soundwave bridged him to an ocean shore where he waded into the water until it was at his spark chamber. The frame in his arms was battered and gouged, but the Seeker had never looked more at peace.

The gladiator smirked, pressing one last, final kiss between his closed optics. He then sent his Seeker off into the waves, which pulled him out to even deeper waters. Megatron returned to the shore, but remained there, watching, until long after the sunrise had gleamed on the final wing tip to sink.

“You did good, Starscream.”

\--------------------------------

[We Have a Discord!](https://discord.gg/k4VDmNq)


End file.
